


i have no clue haha

by twilightbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cringe, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Other, References to Depression, Twitter, What am I doing, all lowercase, hikikomori, lonely, not about hololive istg, persona - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightbreaker/pseuds/twilightbreaker
Kudos: 1





	i have no clue haha

online everyone has a persona, one person may put on a happy go lucky persona and not be that way in real life. another may be a cold hearted mean spirited person but in reality they arent.

i’m a very popular vtuber streamer, i’m always on the top of the “trending” page of the website. i have a bunch of fans, donaters, stans. the persona i put on is a bubbly, energetic, sarcastic fun-loving person. 

in reality i am nothing like mori (my vtuber name) i’m a socially withdrawn outcast who hasn’t left her apartment in eight months. i’m not bubbly, i’m depressed and alone, most of the time i feel unwanted. the only source of income i’m getting is from mori. 

did i mention i also draw? i basically draw those kawaii mōe, type girls and post it onto my twitter. half of the stuff i post is just basically copied and pasted just with different colors but my followers eat it up. 

at this point i don’t know how i’m even alive at this point, i’ve only been eating ramen cups, gas station sushi for the last few weeks. i’ve only gotten about 3 hours of sleep each night. i’ve been taking pain killers in hopes i just not wake up one day.

i don’t even know how i’ve gotten to this state that my life is in. i had a brother complex, but after my brother died i just felt empty ever since. i always wonder if his death was my fault.


End file.
